Revenge of Dark Link
by Josco
Summary: I don't know if its gonna be bad enough to need a PG13 rating, but I'm being safe...later chapters might need that rating...


Josco: Hey all. Sorry its been so long since I've updated. I've been…I dunno… This is one liner with my friend Shannon. Its Zelda, as the name says. What goes on is that Shannon writes one line on the paper then I write on the next. Sometimes we'll write two lines or in one case here she wrote a two-line then a little later she did again, so I got to write four lines! –Puts fingers in peace symbol-

Disclaimer: Neither Shannon nor Josco own anything to do with Zelda…with the exception of a copy of the game and a lost strategy guide. But they do own Sena.

Josco: OH YEAH! The bold typing is my writing and the _Italics_ are Shannon.

* * *

"_Why me?" a murmur came from the dark patch _**of…darkness… **

"**Well, you're perfect for** _the part!" answered another voice of the bunk._

"**Yeah!"**

"**That's right!" Came a chorus of replies** _from the other bunks. _

"…_But I still don't wanna…" A _**weak disagreement. **

"**You have to. No one** _else has the... talent… to play this very important _**part in our ultimate plan to** _rid the world of…" _

"_Who? What?"_

"… _We haven't figured that out _**yet…"**

"**SO HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M THE** _BEST PERSON FOR THE JOB!"_

"_Cause."_

"_What!"_

"**You just are. After all, look at who you were made after!"**

"**That doesn't**_ have anything to do with it!"_

"_Yes it does."_

"_You're going to be stubborn about this aren't you?" A girl _**asked,bored.**

" **Isn't he always?"**

"**Good** _point…" The boy grinned mischievously._

"_Tonight, we strike!"_

"_Who?"_

"_I DON'T KNOW YET!" The girl shook her head _**and muttered something that sounded like**

'**men…'**

"**Why not the forest children? They** _are always rude to us!" _

"_Well…not all of them…"_

"_Yeah, just_**Mido. He's a jackass."**

"**That's no news."**

"_What about that Link kid? He's not all that generous…"_

"_He's ignored us…"_

"_That's rude right?" Another girl leaned down from her perch on _**the top bunk. **

"**Yeah…but he's so cute!" She sighed **_dreamily._

"_You make me sick." The boy pretended to gag._

"**Good, now go away and complete you task."**

"_Jeze…" The boy stomped out of the house. The others _**cheered silently. They heard a scream.**

"**Oh no." I wonder what happened…" The leader said **_unenthusiastically. A couple of girls poked their heads out of the _**door.**

"Yeah, another deadly-poisoned arrow…hmmm…" 

"_Why are we fighting people again?" One of the girls asked.  
_**"Because they don't agree with Zelda."**

"_Agree with what?"_

"_Zelda thinks that_**…well, she thinks that same stuff we do…" **

"**And that is?"**

"……"

"…_..well?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Would you fools stop bickering!" A growl came from the doorway. Two red eyes glared _**out from a mass of shadows.**

"**What do you**_ want?" The leader of the children growled back. "Don't give me that you _**has-been. He's defeated you! Not us!"**

"**You haven't tried."**

"_We'll beat him, we're better than you ever were!" The red-eyed figure grabbed the child by her collar, the hood of its cloak fell back _**and she screamed. He threw her to her bunk.**

"**So, you're better than me?" The firelight flickered onto the white scars across his pure-black cheeks. "You're frightened by the sight of me!"**_ The girl shook._

"_F-f-forgive me D-dark Link, I forgot m-my place."_

"**Yes you did, now give me some of that slop you call food." **_A few of the other children scampered away as Dark Link sat _**near the leader. He put his arm around her shoulders. **_She shivered and smiled nervously._

"_So Sena," Dark Link leered,_

"**Yeah?" she asked timidly.**

"**What's you plan?" He ladled some soup into a wooden bowl. "How are we going **_to destroy Link's life…and anyone else you feel like?"_

"_Uh…_**Sena?" A deep voice came from a top bunk.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Now that we're on **_the subject…what was our plan?" Sena gulped._

"_Well, you _**see, we had one, but it failed…"**

"**The boy outside?" Nods. **_"Oh, that was just me." Dark Link chuckled. "Never liked that boy… _**He was too whinny."**

"**Yep."**

"**That's true" He tried the soup and **_grimacing, spat it out._

"_Where the hell do you get your food, the Hyrule dumpster?"_

"Well, actually… we do…" 

"**WHY?"**

"**We have no Rupees to spend **_on real food." Dark Link looked at Sena coldly._

"_Pots, grass, rocks, you_** aren't entirely incapable are you!" They all shivered. **_Dark Link sighed, annoyed. "If I wasn't desperate I wouldn't be hanging around you morons" _**A sulky mutter came from one corner. Dark Link rose **_and turned to the door. "You have one day. If you fail to come up with a plan by then, I will be angry. You don't want to know what happened to the last _**band of misfits who angered me." He slammed the door.**

_A clamor began in the room. "Oh no!" "He's scary!" "What'll we do!" _**The door opened once more and Dark Link grabbed Sena's **_arm._

"_I still have to speak with you." He dragged her out and shut the _**door.**

"**What should I have done?" She asked venomously.**

"**Well you didn't have to scream so bloody loud!"**

"**It gave **_me a fright, that's all. I'm still not used to you like this." Sena _**eyed the scars. " You never did tell me where you got them…"**

"_And I'm not planning to."_

"_You're impossible."_

"_I'm impossible?"_

"…**good point.:**

"**I have to go." She latched onto him.**

"**Be careful."**_ Dark Link tried to pry her off him._

"_Yeah, yeah/ Just get off _**me already…let go!…" He sighed and returned the hug Sena **_smiled._

"_So where are you going?"_

"_Do I ever tell you?"_

"_No."_

"_Well I'm not starting _**now."**

"**Alright…"**

"**You'd better go back in now." He smiled, **_"The others might think I've eaten you or something." Sena laughed._

"**Alright. Have fun. I'll try to get rid of another one."**

"_Sure." Sena ran back into the house. Dark Link's expression grew gloomy. "If he lets me live…" Pulling up his hood, Dark Link fled _**into the night.**

"**So what happened?"**

"**Nothing that**_ important."_

"_Hey Sena?" A little boy called to her. " How did you meet him?"_

"…**He saved me from a peahat …"**

"**So he's soft?"**

"**Did he **_look soft to you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then don't think he is, is he only kind to a select few." One of the girls giggled._

"_So, how did you get on his good side?"_

"**Oh, it wasn't hard. A few murders a couple stabbings. Nothing much." **_The group laughed. "Now then, down to business."_

"_Awwwww…."_

_

* * *

_

Josco: That's it for the first chapter! completely and utterly random! By the way, peahats are not something I made up. I think that's the name for the big spiky things in Hyrule Field that come and attack you and try to cut off your head. If you know otherwise. Please tell me

Disclaimer: You can say that again.

Josco: HEY! You're not supposed to be able to say anything other than a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: No one told me that…

Josco: R R please! And if you like this, go to my favorite stories and read Random Zeldaness. It should be by Opia-fire


End file.
